The Tall Tale
by Koneko Yuy
Summary: Ko's attempt at satire. This is an actual school project, by the way... Duo is given an assignment, but something happens to keep him away from doing it.... AU, POV, 1+2/2+1 (if that...), sad attempt at humor...


The Tall Tale  
  
By Koneko Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own, don't care.  
  
Author's Notes: I had to write a satire for English class. This... was the result. O.o;; I wasn't intending to write this, but... I did... Hoo boy..... You should note who each of the people Duo meets is if you've read my other stuff or know me in person. Oh, yeah. I stole Embyr and Sarra from Katie and Crystal.....  
  
Dedication: My friends. They know who they are! ^.~  
  
Warnings: POV, not quite language (Heero talks in Japanese!), sad attempt at humor, slight yaoi.....  
  
----------------  
  
See, I was alone in my house last night. About seven o'clock or so, there was a  
  
knock at my door, so I opened the door. Standing on the other side of the door was this  
  
huge monster! He was big, with green, slimy skin, and long nails, and sharp teeth!  
  
Do you know what he did then? He chased me up the stairs and 'round and 'round  
  
my room, then chased me right back out and back downstairs.  
  
Once I was back downstairs, I glanced over my shoulder and he had disappeared!  
  
So here I was, safe and sound, when I heard this awful noise from the basement! I  
  
opened the door and guess what?  
  
It was an extremely large dragon with black scales and pink wings and fushcia eyes!  
  
He looked at me in surprise for one long minute, then inhaled and tried ta cook me!  
  
Next thing I knew, I'd been chased out of the house and halfway down the street.  
  
And you know what? The dragon was slayed by this cute guy. He had really short  
  
brown hair and the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen. But my savior was dressed in the  
  
oddest clothes.... He was wearing this midnight blue tunic, over which was a dark green  
  
jerkin and he had on dark breeches and black boots.  
  
When I went to thank him (Ok, I hugged him, but that's beside the point....) he  
  
snorted and shoved me away. Then, the jerk walked off!  
  
Having nothing remotely better to do, I followed him. I guess he really didn't like the  
  
company I made because he kept glaring at me and growling something that sounded like a  
  
threat, but I don't actually know what 'omae o korosu!' or 'baka.' means, so I didn't take it  
  
as much of a threat.  
  
So we're walking down the middle of the street, acting as if this were normal, when a  
  
girl on a white horse rides up to us! She had the weirdest hair color I'd ever seen (green with  
  
blue highlights) and slanted blue eyes. She was dressed in a dark orange dress (that looked  
  
oddly like velvet), the hem of which splayed all over the horse's white flanks. Under her  
  
dress, she was wearing doeskin boots. She also had a quiver of arrows and a bow crossed  
  
on her back.  
  
My companion seemed to know her 'cause they started talking in low voices. I  
  
stood there for a good two minutes before I realized I could here a battle nearby.  
  
Apparently, the boy and girl could hear it too 'cause all of a sudden, the boy whistled  
  
and a huge green dragon popped outta nowhere, accompanied by an even larger black  
  
dragon.  
  
It was on ta this black dragon that the boy pushed me. The dragon beneath me  
  
pawed the ground while the green dragon crooned softly as the boy climbed up.  
  
Next thing I knew, the dragons had pushed off the ground and the girl kicked her  
  
horse, disappearing into the distance. It was a good thing too.  
  
We'd barely left the ground when two armies overran my street! One army was  
  
strictly monsters (I could see the monster that had chased me around my own home.) while  
  
the other army looked to be made up of Elves, humans and other things. (I could see a  
  
unicorn and a griffin in the ranks, as well as a dragon or two circling overhead.)  
  
My dragon circled a few times before following the green into a nothingness. When  
  
we emerged, we were over this massive old castle. The dragons circled a few times before  
  
landing in the courtyard.  
  
Out of the massive front doors, the girl with the green hair ran out, followed by two  
  
boys and another girl. The girl had blonde hair, done up in two french braids, and startling  
  
greens eyes. The shorter boy had blond hair, and blue eyes while the taller boy had brown  
  
hair, which fell over one green eye jaggedly. These three eyed me warily while the girl flung  
  
her arms over a skinny boy with strange green eyes and messy black hair behind me. My companion threw his arm around a girl with the same green eyes as the skinny boy and strawberry blonde hair. (I felt jealous...)  
  
Needless to say, these guys asked me to spend the night in their kingdom and who  
  
was I to say no to them when they asked so nicely?  
  
And that, Mrs. Counard, is why I came to school late, with a black eye, a cut lip, and a broken nose, not to mention that I came to school without my satire project finished.  
  
...And if you don't believe me, I could have said my backpack ate it, or that the dog  
  
ate it, or that aliens abducted it.... You get the idea.  
  
-----------  
  
The End!  
  
---------  
  
Ko: Well? Do I get any reviews for this?  
  
Narehendu: *giggles*  
  
Ko: *sweatdrop* Gimme that stuff you're taking for your pregnancy, Nare... I don't need you like this. O.o;;  
  
Narmacil: Help.....  
  
Akoya: Oi..... This leaves me with footnotes, I guess. Mrs. Counard is Ko's real English teacher, you should know what 'Omae o korosu' and 'baka' means, and if you don't, you're not a diehard Heero fan. Hmmm... Need help with the people met? The boy who slays the dragon (and threatens Duo) is Heero, the girl with the horse is Phobos, the two dragons are Embyr (the green dragon, who turns into the strawberry blonde with green eyes) and Ebony (the black dragon, who turns into a skinny boy with black hair and green eyes and kinda looks like Harry Potter.... O.o;;), and the three with Phobos at the end are Sarra (the girl, duh!) and Quatre and Trowa. Duo, of course, is telling this story.  
  
Ko: By the way, Duo's closing comments are actual comments made by me 'cause I can't find homework either.... 


End file.
